Tentacles!
by Helyna
Summary: Komui make another weird things and Allen had to get rid of it. But.. it's kind of different from his other experiment. What's with the tentacles and strange liquid? Oh god, now it's creeping up his legs. Warning : tentacle rape. KandaxAllen. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : another new story :) I'm not really sure about the genre, help me?**

**And I think it will be yaoi. Not sure yet XP**

**M rated, just to be safe.**

* * *

"Komui! Do your work now!" Reever shouted at his superior, holding a stack of paperworks to do.

"No..." Komui groaned out. "I need.. coffee..." half of his body is sprawled on top of his paperworks, his right hand holding his beloved mug he always used.

Reever sighed and set down the stack of papers he was holding. "Fine, I'll make it for you." he said, holding out his hand for the mug.

"No! I want Lenalee's coffee!" he wailed like a child, waving around his mug.

"You just sent her to a mission with Miranda! And you're the one who said it will take around two weeks to finished it!" Reever shouted, getting annoyed at his superior's antics.

Komui pouted. "You're mean." he said.

Reever sighed again. Just then, Johnny came in. "Komui! There's trouble! Hurry! Come!" he shouted.

Komui perked up at that. "What's wrong?" Reever asked.

"The basement.." Johnny said.

Komui stood up, his glasses gleamed under the light. "What happened?" Oh no, it couldn't be 'it', right?

* * *

"Oh god.." Komui muttered, fixing his glasses.

The science department looked agape at the door of basement. Reever growled. "What the hell are making in there?" he yelled.

Right now, the door of the basement is being slammed repeatedly by something big. And the door didn't look like be able to hold it any longer too.

Komui turned toward him and shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I was experimenting on a few animals before and left it in there. Never expected them to be this big, though." he answered calmly.

"What do you mean by 'I didn't expect it'?" Reever yelled again. He sure do yelled a lot today.

Komui laughed lightly. "No can do, eh?"

Johnny sweat dropped. "Is there any way to get rid of them?" he asked.

Komui shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno." he answered.

"You couldn't get rid of it?" one of the scientist asked.

"Too lazy.." Komui said and stretched. He walked out the basement, leaving a group of scientists. The scientists are quiet for a while. A bang was heard from the door and the scientists jumped.

They all scrambled to everywhere, panicked. Just then, Reever shouted. "Stop! Just get back to work!"

All the scientists stop running around and walk out the room, all the while grumbling about mountains of work.

"Johnny." Reever called out. The small scientist turned back. "Yes?" "Can you called an exorcist to get rid of this? I don't think Komui will get rid of this and we can't keep this here. I'm worried it will grow bigger and break through the door." Reever said.

Johnny nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Allen!" Johnny called out.

The white haired boy turned toward the source of voice in respond. "Yes? What's wrong?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Can you help me? I need you to get rid of something." he said.

"Something?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Johnny nodded and grabbed Allen's arm. "Come on. Right now, you're the only exorcist available." he said.

"Yeah. The other exorcists are being called for missions." he said. He himself had just came back from a mission. He will get rid of this thing Johnny mentioned about fast, and get back to his room to sleep.

Johnny take him to the basement. "What's wrong here?" he asked.

Johnny pointed toward the door. "There's something Komui made in there. Dunno what's in there, but Reever wants someone to get rid of it, quickly. And you're the only one available right now." he explained.

Allen looked at the door for a while and nodded. "Okay, I'll get rid of it."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks Allen! Gotta get going. I've got some work to do." he said and waved, walking out of the basement.

Allen smiled and waved him off. When Johnny had dissapeared, Allen turned toward the door.

"Now then.. Got some cleaning duty to do." he muttered and advanced toward the door.

* * *

"What did you make anyway?" Reever asked Komui as Johnny got in the office.

"Nothing important, just some octopi and others." Komui said, twirling his pen.

"Octopus?" Reever asked, raising an eyebrow, remembering about when Komui called men as octopi. Komui shrugged. "You know, their behaviour and others." he pointed his pen toward Reever. "I give them some hormones."

"Hormones?"

"You know, for growth and others." Komui said, now trying to balanced a pen on the tip of his finger.

"So that's why they grew really big." Reever muttered.

Johnny gasped. "Oh no, forgot the warn Allen about it being really big." he said.

Reever looked at him. "It's okay. Allen will be able to get rid of it. Just get back to work." he said. Oh, if only he know how wrong he is.

* * *

Allen gulped when he saw the creatures. Or should he say part of the creatures. Allen must say the creatures are huge. And their slimmy tentacles are everywhere.

Allen took a step and one of the smaller tentacles crept up his leg. Allen immediately actived crown clown and brought up his left hand. He cut the tentacle that crept up his leg and a shriek was heard from one of the creature.

Allen looked at the hidden creature in shock, eyes wide when some of the smaller tentacles shot down to him and grabbed both of his legs.

"Waaa!" Allen was caught off guard, the tentacles grabbed him and pulled his legs up, bringing him into the air. He struggled a bit and tried to cut the tentacles with his claws again when more tentacles grabbed both of his hands, preventing them to move.

"What the hell!" Allen shouted and struggled more. When he tried to used crown clown's cloak to sent the tentacles off, a large tentacle came near his face, blocking his nose and mouth. Some of the smaller ones start to crept up to his face too.

Allen gritted his teeth, he used crown belt to slashed the tentacles. The creatures shriek again and cover Allen's nose and mouth with the large tentacle again. This time, some kind of thick liquid came out of the tentacles, from both the smaller that was holding Allen and the bigger one that was closing Allen's nose and mouth. Allen struggled more, but a strange smell hit him.

'It must be the liquid.' Allen thought. The smell was not pleasant at all. He never smelled anything like this before. It smelled somewhat sweet, but an unpleasant sweet one. It make Allen's head dizzy and can't see straight.

* * *

"Ahh.. Forgot to tell you guys about it." Komui said.

"What is it again?" Reever asked, getting annoyed.

"I have modificate the genes of the animals." Komui said, smiling.

Johnny cocked an eyebrow. "And?" he asked.

"It shows a great result, they looked somewhat animals, but like a completely different species. I haven't know about their behaviour, though I must say they're somewhat aggresive. And they could produce some kind of thick white liquid that could make living things dizzy and could make nerves can't work for a while. Sometimes, it may cause someone to lose conciousness. Dunno what they're for, though." Komui said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? They sound really dangerous." Reever said.

"Forgot." Komui shrugged.

Reever growled. "Oh no, Allen didn't know about it. Hope he's alright." Johnny said, worried about the white haired boy safety.

* * *

"Ngghhh..." Allen moaned out in pain as the tentacles tightened it's grip on Allen's limbs. The creatures had made more thick liquid and it had rolled down crown clown's cloak.

Allen gritted his teeth and tried to move crown clown again, but more sweet smell hit him and make his head dizzier. "Shit..." he muttered and crown clown deactived. He didn't have any more energy to active crown clown and maintain it's form. The smell from the liquid had make him weaker and weaker. If this goes on, it will be bad. 'Really bad.' Allen thought.

Mean while, more tentacles crept up his limp body.

* * *

**A/N : okay, I decided to stop it here. Not sure if I will continue this, considering many people didn't like.. tentacle rape. I'm kind of disturbed by this too. Don't know why I wrote this. Tell me if you wanted me to continue this. I'll try my best to do it. **

**Review! I appreciate flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : all right now, next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Really, I never expected something.. like this could actually spark anyone's interest. Not that I have any problem with it XP Actually, I'm really happy. And thanks for Aika-tan, for the suggestion.**

**I'm uploading this as fast as I can and delete it. If my parents found out I wrote something like... this, I'm screwed. Really, to them, I'm just that good girl they have with pure mind and really hardworking. The truth? I'm nothing like that :p (suprise, suprise) But even though I'm nothing like that, they can't know, right? ;) Right. So, I'm writing this as fast as possible and delete it before they found it.**

**Sorry if this chapter dissapointed you, I really don't know how to write tentacle rape! It's hard! Mega hard.**

**And I've decided to have a pairing! Yullen! *cheers***

* * *

"Mmpphhhh!" Allen tried to shout, but his mouth was being covered by the tentacles.

"Mmphh! Nghhhh!" Allen struggled more, trying to escape. When the tentacles loosened a bit, Allen opened his mouth to shout but a big tentacle shoved in his mouth and sprayed the strange liquid into it.

"Mmpphhh!" Allen gagged, trying to get the liquid out of his mouth but the tentacle got in the way. The liquid keeps pouring in, making Allen's mouth full. After a while, Allen need to get some air as the liquid is blocking his air pipe and reflexedly swallowed the liquid.

Finally, the tentacle getting out of his mouth when suddenly more tentacles crept up his body. They crept up into his shirt and pants. Making more liquid pouring into Allen's body. One of the tentacles in Allen's shirt rolled Allen's nipples. Playing it.

Allen gasped and bit his lips. Some of the tentacles wrapped around his thigh and waist, and some of them crept into his boxer.

Allen gasped again when he felt a tentacle squeezed his dick and played with it. More tentacles pinch his nipples.

He struggled again but stopped when one of the tentacles tease his entrance, poking it. Allen gritted his teeth, pushing back a moan that threaten to come out. He felt something hard poking his cheek and saw a huge tentacle. It force down to his mouth and start reproducing those liquid again, making him dizzy. After some swallowing of those liquid, he felt hot and aroused. The effect of the liquid is kind of the same with what semen did to him.

Everytime he smell or swallowed his lover semen, he always feel dizzy and aroused, just like this. He felt his dick hardening and more liquid poured down his throat. More tentacles tightened around his body, rubbing him in a rather erotic places. He couldn't suspressed a needy moan coming out of his mouth.

He's not sure, but he think he heard the creature hissed a bit.

Suddenly, the tentacles that was holding legs pulled up, bringing his legs too. The tentacles in his boxer had tease his entrance more, pulling apart his hole for another tentacle to enter. Allen screamed when one of them enter him. It moved around for a while, and he felt smaller tentacles wriggling in too. They played around his prostate, probbing around. Allen gasped and moaned with every movement in him. More of those slimmy tentacles hold his entrance open and more smaller ones wriggling in, making him crazy.

His eyes blured, the tentacle had squeezed his dick tighter, preventing him from cumming. Suddenly, the tentacles in his ass sprayed their liquid in, filling his ass. Allen's eyes widened, he is being filled with the semen like liquid from both his ass and mouth.

More and more liquid are sprayed into him until he couldn't hold it all. Some leaked out of his ass and mouth.

Allen moaned again, eyes half closed. His body is trembling from the pleasure. He tugged at the tentacles, trying to move but it just tightened it's hold. Finally the tentacle got out of his mouth again, a string of saliva and some of the liquid connecting Allen's mouth with the tentacle. Allen shivered.

When he thought he could sighed in relief, he felt that same tentacle poking his ass. Allen's body tense when he felt the tip tried to get in his already full ass, penetrating him even further. When the tip had already go in, it tried to thrust in but can't. Allen's tight wall squeezing it's path.

It wriggled more in futile attemp. After some wriggling from both tentacles in Allen's ass and Allen moaning, more smaller tentacles pull apart Allen's ass, trying to make access for two tentacles to fit in him.

Allen hissed in pain when the two tentacles fit in, thrusting in and out a bit, but stopped when another tentacle forced it's way into his mouth again. Allen's body trembled even more when more tentacles crept up his face, covering his face with those liquids.

His dick and nipples are being played again. He moaned again when the tip of his dick is rubbed, precum leaking out of the tip. he struggled, clenching and unclenching his hand in frustation. The tentacles keep thrusting in and out of him, roughly.

Allen moaned with every movement on and in his body. More and more tentacles crept up his body and face, almost covering his entire body and clothes with the liquid. Allen trembled, a tear rolled down his cheek.

His body couldn't take it anymore. All of his limbs felt like jelly and more tentacles wrapped around his body under his clothes, thrusting in and out of his body.

After some rubbing on his dick, the tentacles slamming againts his prostate and spraying the strange juice in him to both his ass and mouth, filling him, Allen screamed.

The tentacles rubbed his dick and pumped it, making Allen cum. His cum mixed with the strange liquid on his body. Allen shivered when more of the liquid is sprayed on and in his body. His ass and mouth had become full and huge amount of the liquid is leaking out of his ass into his thigh, some seaping into his pants and shirt, from his mouth to his chin and neck, into his shirt.

Allen gasp when the tentacles pulled out of him forcefully, bringing more of the liquid out of him. He couldn't fell his lower part, everything goes numb. His hands are hanging limply, kept up by the tentacles on his side. His head rolled to the right, didn't even have the energy to keep his head up.

The tentacles has been calmer now, holding him not as tightly as before. But he couldn't bring any energy to escape.

Suddenly, he felt the tentacles move into his pants again. He panicked, he felt some of them start poking his ass again. Some crept up to his face again. He couldn't take it anymore. He moaned painfully.

Just before a tentacle enter him, the door slammed open. His blurred eyes saw a tall figure running toward him.

"Allen!"

* * *

**A/N : what do you think? Dissapointing? I know. I really don't know how to write something like this. My writing skill sucks, just like always. X(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : next chapter :p thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. **

**For Hanashi o suru, really? I didn't notice. I just wrote it, the same way. And for Aika-tan, no they didn't. They don't even know what fanfiction is. I think my little brother know I have an account, but he didn't know the name or even the password.**

**sorry if there's any mistake. Someone hacked into my laptop. ;_; Can someone tell what to do now? Or else I have to buy new laptop or take it to a shop to repair, which I didn't ****want****ed to do.**

* * *

"Allen!" a voice called out.

Allen turned his attention toward the voice, his blured sight and dark room preventing him from seeing guy's face. His dazed mind couldn't register whose voice is that.

Allen opened his mouth to called out, but closed it again. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. No. No way. He wouldn't let anyone see him in this condition.

Suddenly, the tentacle that was poking his ass thrust in. Allen bit his lips, preventing himself to moan. His body start trembling again while the tentacle thrust harder.

A tentacle lingered toward his mouth again. This time, Allen fight it. He bit down at it, hard. The creature hissed loudly, more tentacles start moving, covering his body again. The tentacles around his limbs and body tightened. The tentacle in him start moving faster too, slamming hard into his prostate.

A tentacle force it's way into Allen's ass, penetrating him even further again with two tentacle in him. Allen opened his mouth in silent scream, didn't want the guy to hear him. When he opened his mouth in pain and pleasure, a tentacle thrust into his mouth.

Allen knew better than bitting it again. Now only his last thread of pride preventing him from moaning out loud and letting the guy notice his presence.

He shivered and trembled even more when a tentacle start rubbing his dick again. More and more liquid got in and on him. A few smaller ones start creeping up his face and chest too.

Allen felt like he was strike by lightning bolt when both the tentacle in his ass strike his prostate. His already full mouth opened even further in another silent scream. When the tentacles start rubbing his tip and pump him, he couldn't take it anymore. He reach his climax again. This time screaming real hard.

When he reached his climax, the tentacles poured more of it's liquid into Allen, mixing their liquid with Allen's.

His sight blured even more. He heard a shout and darkness enveloped him. His limp body being kept up by the tentacles.

* * *

Yuu Kanda growled at a finder when passed through a hall. He had just returned from a mission. And a pointless on too. There's a rumour about innocence and he has to check it out. Turns out it's just an old legend. Great. Not only he had lost his time to do the stupid mission. He got attacked by a herd of akuma on his way back to HQ.

Kanda marched through the hall toward his stupid superior's office. When he reach it, he slammed open the door. He throw the stupid report to Komui's desk and sat on the couch, growling to himself.

Komui looked up when Kanda marched in and throw his report to him. He fixed his glasses. "Well, you've finished your mission..." Komui said.

"It's a fucking stupid mission. No innocence, no accomodator. Just akuma." Kanda said, glaring at his superior.

Komui sighed. "Knew it." he muttered. "Well, if that so, you can go now." he said, offering Kanda to go. He really didn't want to deal with the moody samurinja right now.

Kanda snorted, knowing Komui wanted to get away from him now. He stood up and make his way toward the door. Komui was about to sighed in relief, not going to get attacked by the samurai and ninja wanna-be. "Where is the beansprout?" Kanda asked, stopping on his track.

Komui stiffened. "Uhh..." Fortunately, Johnny save him in time. "I called him to the basement. You know, to get rid of Komui's experiment." he said from the other side of room, a stack of papers on his hands.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "What experiment?"

Komui laughed nervously. "Hehe, well just some experiment on octopi." he said.

Kanda's eyes narrowed again. "Che." and he was gone.

Komui sighed in relief. "Oh god.. I thought he's gonna chopped me to death or something." he said.

"That would be good." Reever muttered.

Johnny laughed. "Well, only Allen could handle him after all. If not for Allen, you would have died long time ago." he said.

"No I'm not! Kanda is just being mean." Komui said, huffing.

Reever sighed. "Whatever. Just do your work." he said.

"Ehhhhh? No! Coffee!" Komui said.

Reever growled. "Not this again, Komui."

* * *

Kanda stalked through the hall. Fuck. He didn't asked which basement. There's a load of basement here and he didn't want to take time to asked. He would have to see that stupid superior of his again. He was going for the sixth basement when he heard a moan.

Kanda froze. That moan.. It sound so much like Allen's. Kanda growled and ran toward the source of the voice.

He reached the basement door and slammed it open. "Allen!" he shouted, getting worried.

The basement was dark. He couldn't see anything there. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes. He drew his sword and handle it, ready to attack. When he stepped in, a sweet smell hit his nose. He quickly covered his nose with his hands.

"Fuck! What the hell is this smell." he muttered, looking around. When he took another step, he could feel some sticky liquid on the ground. He looked around again, looking for the white haired boy.

Suddenly he felt something slimmy touched his leg. He shivered, if he's not Kanda, he would have jump. "What the hell did that idiot make?" Kanda growled out.

He took another step again. He heard a hissed in the deeper part of the basement and another slimmy things touched his leg. He tried to slash at it, but it was already gone. Kanda narrowed his eyes, his eyes starting to adjust. Suddenly a scream rang through the basement. Kanda's eyes widened when he heard the scream. He recognize that voice, it's Allen.

He actived his innocence and ran in deeper. He froze for a while, eyes wide in shock.

In front of him, Allen was hanging limply, being kept up by slimmy tentacles of some huge odd shaped creatures.

The white haired boy was unconcious. His head hanging limply to the side. His body covered by the sweet smelling liquid. Many tentacles wrapped around his petite figure. He noticed the tentacle in Allen's mouth, still thrusting in and out. When he squinted harder, he noticed a tentacle playing with his dick in his pants too.

He growled. He didn't like this at all. He marched forward ready to attack the creature but stopped when he got closer to the white haired boy. When he got nearer, he noticed two tentacles in his lover's pants, thrusting in and out of his limp body. He growled again, rage consuming him. He raised his sword and slashed down at one of the creature's tentacle.

The creature shrieked. It's loosening it's hold on Allen. The tentacles stopped moving and thrusting. Kanda growled again. It's not enough. How dare this dirty thing touched his Allen. Yes, his.

He slashed at it again and jumped toward the creature. He slashed every tentacles in his way. When he tried to stabbed the creature's body, a tentacle caught his leg. Kanda grunted. He was hanging up side down.

Fuck. He'll kill this creature no matter what happened. He slashed again at the tentacled. The creature shrieked again and let go of him. Kanda grinned, muck like a sadistic. He jumped and stabbed down and the creature's head. It shrieked again for the last time and seems to be melting.

It's body melt into some kind of sticky puddle, becoming smaller and smaller until they all gone. Allen's limp body fall with nothing keeping him up. Kanda noticed this and leaped toward his lover, capturing him. He crouched to the ground, still huging Allen. He looked at the white haired boy and began checking his body.

He noticed the tentacle in his mouth and around his dick had gone too. But when he check his ass, he noticed one of the tentacle still in there, stucking out a bit. He glared at it and grabbed it's tip. He pulled it out, making Allen whimpered in his embrace. He rubbed Allen's head, making him calm and throw the tentacle as far as he can.

Kanda grunted and hug Allen tighter. Then he stood up, bringing Allen up in bridal style.

'He's still as light as before.' Kanda thought, thinking about the huge amount of food the boy always eat. Kanda shrugged and brought his Allen out of the basement. Luckily, no one was in the hall.

'Gotta clean him up.' Kanda thought. 'And some killing to do.' he added darkly. He looked down when the boy in his embrace whimpered and clutched his coat. Kanda smirked.

'If only he act like this all the time.' he thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tentacle that Kanda had throwed wriggled slightly. And if you observed enough, you could see it has grown longer than before.

* * *

**A/N : so.. dissapoint****ed? like? dislike? should I continue this? or just stop it here? **** tell me :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. :D**

**This story is unbeta'ed, sorry about any mistakes in there. My laptop got hacked and I can't opened it now.. ;_; I'm writing this story in my phone and uploaded it with my parents comp . ****I'm uploading this as fast as I can and deleted it.**

* * *

"Mhhh..." Allen whimpered again. Kanda opened on of his eyes looked at the sleeping white haired boy. He had placed Allen on his bed and cleaned him. Now he was meditating on the floor, waiting for his lover to woke up.

He sighed and stood up. He walked toward the boy and sat beside the boy. Suddenly, the boy whimpered again and slowly opened his eyes. His silver orb dazed slightly from before and sleepiness.

"Ehhh.. Kanda?" Allen asked.

Kanda lowered his head toward Allen. "You're awake.."

Allen smiled drowsily. "So it was you.." he raised his right hand and tugged his lover's long raven hair, one of his habit whenever they're alone.

Kanda take Allen's hand off his hair. "Feeling alright?" he asked. Inside, he was ready to kill Komui.

Allen laughed lightly. Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he leaned away from Allen. "What's so funny?" he growled out.

Allen smiled up at him. "You're acting..different. It's rare for you to worried about me."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched again and he stood up. "Come on. I'm gonna kill that idiot supervisor." he said.

Allen's eyes narrowed and smirked. "So you do worried about me!" he laughed.

Kanda growled again and make his way toward the door. "Hey! Wait for me don't you!" Allen yelled and sat up. He wince when pain shot his lower region and fall to the bed again. He groaned and cover his eyes with his arm.

Kanda looked back when he heard Allen's groaned and his eyes narrowed when he saw Allen's condition. A growl came up his throat and he slammed open the door and storm toward Komui's office. He is so going to kill the older Lee.

"Waa! Kanda! Wait!" Allen yelled. He tried to get up again but can't as pain shot his lower region again. He tried to ignore the pain but when he tried to stood up, he fell. His legs couldn't hold him up. Allen gritted his teeth and activated Crown Clown and used it to support himself up. After adjusting himself, he ran after Kanda.

* * *

Kanda slammed open Komui's office door for the second time that day. Every scientists in the room jumped and looked toward Kanda. Kanda's dark eyes scanned the room and fall on his target. His target was sitting on his desk, reading a gossip magazine, which looked like belong to his sister. Kanda glared at him, full force and stormed toward the curly haired man.

Komui looked up when a shadow hovered above him. He gulped when he saw Yuu Kanda, his ussualy sour face is more sour than ever. But what make him scared the most was the cold glare Kanda shot toward him.

Komui closed his book and straightened up on his seat. He cleared his throat and hope his voice didn't crack when he talk. "Kanda.. Anything you need?" Komui asked innocently.

If possible, Kanda's glare had become more forceful and scarier. Komui gulped again, and when he was about to opened his mouth Kanda grabbed a fistful of his front coat and pulled him up. "You... What do you think you're doing, making that thing." Kanda said, his words are so cold it make Komui shivered and paled.

"Whaa.. What thing?" Komui asked, a very stupid question and aswer.

Kanda's hold tightened. "You know what I mean!" Kanda snarled out.

Sweat starting to form on Komui's forehead. "No..." he said hessistantly. He really do don't know what experiment Kanda talking about.

Kanda released his hold on Komui's coat and hold his sword, ready to pull it out. "That thing you make and keep in the basement." he snarled out.

"Ohh..." realization dawned on Komui. "That.. well, I make it.. you know.. umm... for fun?" Komui said. A very wrong answer.

Kanda had drawn Mugen and pointed it at Komui's neck. Now sweat had poured down Komui's face. "You.. make that thing just for fun?" he growled, eyes gleaming with rage. 'For fun? Just for fun? His fun had just rape my beansprout! Mine! I'll show him fun!' he thought.

He raised his sword, ready to slice Komui into pieces when suddenly something hold his hand just above his head. He turned his head to glare at the one who hold him. His glare had softened a bit when he saw Allen the one who did it, now walking, or limping toward him, his Crown Clown activated.

"Kanda, stop it. You don't have to do it." Allen said calmly. Kanda was about to protest but stop when he saw the look Allen gave him. He glare at the boy for a while but after a while, he gave up. He lowered his hands when Allen had loosened Crown Belt around his hands. Still, he didn't put his Mugen back to it's sheath.

Allen walked calmly toward Komui, his cloak preventing him from falling down. "Komui.." Allen said calmly.

Komui looked up at the smiling Allen. "Uhhh... Need anything?" Komui asked. Wrong again.

Allen's smile becoming wider. Really, Komui thought he better have Kanda glaring at him than have Allen smiling creepily at him. Suddenly Allen's Crown Belt shot toward Komui and wrapped around his body tightly. "Whaaa! What are you doing?" Komui yelled.

Allen grin evilly and wrapped Komui more, till it reach his nose and pulled. Behind Allen, Kanda shivered slightly.

* * *

Allen panted slightly and smack Komui's head with his sword once again. Komui was hanging up side down, body wrapped with Crown Belt. His face is wounded, blood coming out of his nose.. well, basically not a pretty sight to see.

Allen grinned again and raised his sword, smacking it hard on Komui's face for hundreds times.

Behind him, Kanda and the science department watch fearfully. Allen really is scary when he is mad.

After some smacking from Allen again, he had grown tired and Crown Belt had loosening. After a while, Crown Belt dissappear and Komui fell down hard, head first. Allen fell down to the floor when Crown Clown deactivate, his legs couldn't support him up. He wince when his butt fell to the hard floor.

Kanda saw this and sighed. He walked toward Allen and grabbed his waist, making the boy blush. He threw Allen over his shoulder, surprising the boy. "Kanda! Put me down! I can walk by myself!" Allen shouted and punch Kanda's back.

Kanda grunted and tightened his hold on Allen's waist making the boy squeaked. "Stop that!"

Kanda turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Like you could walk on your own right now. You can't even stand by yourself." Kanda said.

Allen blushed and punched his back again. Kanda smirked and tightened his hold again. He was about to walk out the room when he saw the bloody mess that was once Komui Lee. He glared and pulled out Mugen.

The science department gulped, no one tried to stop Kanda. Kanda smirked again and smacked Komui real hard on the head with the flat side of Mugen. He sheathed his sword again and glared hard. "It's still not enough. I'm gonna get you again, later." and he walked out the room with struggling Allen on his shoulder.

* * *

Kanda dumped Allen on the bed making the white haired boy flinched in pain. Allen glared up at Kanda. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're heavy." Kanda said although the truth is he could ran around the Black Order with Allen on his shoulder with no effort at all. The boy is so light despite the amount of food he always ate. He just say it to annoy the boy.

"Shut up!" Allen said, glaring up at him again. "And it's not that. I'm talking about why did you have to carry me like that in front of many people? It's embarrassing! Not to mention when the finders saw us.." Allen said.

Kanda cocked and eyebrow at the boy. "You don't like it?" he asked.

"Of course I don't!" Allen yelled. He pointed one finger at Kanda, almost poking his eyes making the older boy backed slightly, and glared hard at the older boy. "You're the one who wants to keep this relationship a secret and now you're going around carrying me like that! It's just the same as yelling 'we're lovers!'!" Allen said, still pointing his finger to Kanda, all the while blushing.

Kanda raised an eyebrow again. His eyebrow really did have an exercise today.

"And.. you're..." Allen was cut off as Kanda covered his lips on his own. "Mmmpphhh!" Allen struggled a bit, he fist Kanda's front jacket and tried to push him off but his energy haven't recovered yet from previous event.

Kanda smirked against Allen's lips and deepen the kiss, all the while took a seat at the bed. His hands trailed to Allen's back and cupped the younger boy's ass. He hoisted Allen up a bit and put him on his laps, all the while his hands still cupping Allen's ass.

He pinched Allen's clothed ass and Allen gasp in shock. Kanda took this chance to force his tongue into Allen's mouth. He explored Allen's mouth, devouring every taste in the boy's mouth. Allen shivered when Kanda's tongue brushed against his. No, he wouldn't let Kanda the one to dominate. He leaned forward and entwined his tongue with Kanda's. He felt Kanda's hands froze for a while when he did it and smirk in victory.

After a while Kanda came over his shock and kissed back. Allen take Kanda's tongue out and fierce battle begin. Tongue entwined with each other, trying to dominate each other. But, everyone have to breath. They let go of each other and panted slightly, their face flushed red. Allen smiled and leaned forward, bumping his forehead with Kanda's.

"You really do know how to shut me up." Allen joked lightly. Kanda smirked. He leaned forward and suck Allen's right ear, bringing a moan from the younger boy. "Hey!" Allen protested and hugged Kanda. He licked Kanda's ear and neck, making the larger boy groan in pleasure. Allen grinned and began sucking Kanda's ear but stopped when Kanda grabbed his shoulder and push him slightly.

"You ask for it." Kanda growled out and lunged forward. He kissed and sucked Allen's neck and collarbone. He continue his action, all the while his hand slipped into Allen's pants.

Kanda pulled away from his lover and smirk. "Ready for a round or two?" he asked.

Allen clicked his tongue and tugged Kanda's hair. "Don't be too hard, Yuu. My back still stinging from before." he said.

Kanda licked his lips and began devouring his beansprout.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tentacle slipped into the science department, away from anyone's view.

* * *

**A/N : TBC.. No lemons in this chap :D**

** Review if you want more! Review if you want me to stop too!** **And I think this story will end soon :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. This chapter is unBeta'ed.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man (I can't believe I forgot to put disclaimer)**

* * *

"Uhh.. and I'll have five puddings and twenty mitarashi dango too." Allen added to Jerry, smiling.

Jerry nodded. "Okay." he smiled and was about to walk back to the kitchen but stopped. "By the way, why are you holding your hips like that? Is it hurt?" he asked.

Allen shook his head. "No.. it's nothing. Just a cramp." Allen smiled again, still holding his cramp hips with his right hand. This is all Kanda's fault. He had already said don't be too hard, not to mention because of Komui's experiment.

Jerry cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He shrugged and approach the kitchen again, making Allen's usual huge order.

Allen leaned against the counter and sighed, letting go of his hips. Someone patted his shoulder and he turned around to see Lavi grinning at him.

"Hi Allen." he said, grinning madly.

Allen sighed and muttered his greetings.

Lavi raised and eyebrow. "Bad mood?" he grabbed Allen's left hand and dragged him toward an empty table. Allen groaned and limped toward the table, his right hand back to hold his aching hips.

Lavi noticed his movement and raised an eyebrow again. "Cramp?" he asked.

Allen glanced at him and looked down, glaring at the floor. Lavi heard him muttering something about Kanda's fault and hard.

"Whoa there. Poor floor. You don't have to do that." Lavi teased, grinning and poking Allen's arm.

Allen looked up from the floor to glare at Lavi. His aching hips and Lavi's constant talking has really got on his nerve. "Shut up." he growled.

Lavi gulped and shut his mouth. He wouldn't want to die just because he annoy his friend. No way.

"Allen! Your food's ready!" Jerry called out, waving his hand toward Allen. A huge pile of food beside him, ready for Allen.

Lavi swear he saw Allen's face brightened when he saw the food. Allen grunted and made his way toward his pile of food, if not for his aching hips, he would have skipped toward it.

Lavi watched from the table he sat as Allen tried to brought all the food by himself. On normal occassion, it would be a really easy task to do for the white haired boy, but now is not one of those normal days, so the white haired boy is having trouble bringing his own pile of food to the table.

Lavi chuckled and stood up, walking toward the troubled boy. "Need some help, beansprout?" he asked, grinning to the boy.

Allen glared at him, not answering him. Lavi chuckled again and take all the food from Allen, grunting from the weight. "Whoa.. That's a load of food." he grunted.

Allen glared again and walk toward the table, letting Lavi set all his food down on the table. "Here you go, princess." Lavi said, setting down the last plate of food.

Allen looked down and gesture Lavi to come near him. Lavi cocked his head to the side and come silently to his side. "Yes?" he asked. Suddenly, a fist has make it's way toward the red head's stomach, making him grunted and doubled in pain. "You've got a powerful punch." he joked, still holding his stomach.

Allen didn't said anything and just ate his food silently, completely ignoring Lavi's presence. After ten or fifteen minutes, Allen had finished his meal and about to go back to his room when Reever called him.

"Allen. Komui called you, think it's a new mission." he called out from the hall.

Allen looked at him, irritated, though he didn't show it and just smile. "Be right there in a minute." he replied.

"Oh.. and Lavi too." Reever said. Allen groaned inwardly, great, just great.

* * *

"Okay, then. That's all." Komui said, cowering behind his chair.

Allen glared and stood up. "How long will it take?" he asked, still glaring at the older men.

"Oh.. not so long.. I think it will take just a few hours." Komui said, hiding himself more behind the chair.

Allen sighed ans stood up, muttering something about stupid missions. When he reached the door and turned around to glare at Komui again and spoke up "You better did not do anything stupid again." he said, smiling evilly.

Komui gulped and nodded frantically. Allen huffed and walk out. Komui sighed in relief when Allen walked out and take a seat at his chair. "Now... about your mission." he said to Lavi that had been watching the whole interaction from the couch.

"You're going to join with Lenalee and Miranda in their mission. It looks like there's more akuma than what we've expected. I've sent Krory too before, but it's still not enough." he said, worried about his sister and the other's safety.

Lavi nodded. "Okay. Better get going soon." he said and hopped up.

When Lavi had walked out, Komui sighed to himself. "Now then, coffee, I need coffee." he muttered, not realizing a tentacle had slipped in his office and the science department.

* * *

Kanda twitched again when he heard another bang from the science department. He was meditating when he heard a constant bang from the science department. How loud could the voice be? Their room are separated quiet far.

When he heard another bang from the science department, he have had it. He growled and grabbed Mugen, throwing open the door and storm toward the science department.

When he stalked toward the lab, he didn't notice the hall was empty. Normally, it was full of people, finders or scientists walking back and forth.

When he reached the lab, he threw open the door and walked in. He looked around, not seeing any people around. He tightened his grip on Mugen, eyes narrowed and walked in. Suddenly, something big and slimmy shot down at him. He countered in with Mugen and saw it to be the same tentacle that had rape his beansprout. "What the hell." he growled out.

He slashed the tentacle and heard an unhuman shriek coming from somewhere in the Black Order. More tentacles shot down at him, each of them sprouting the sweet liquid that Kanda had found on and in Allen.

Kanda growled in annoyence as he slashed one of the tentacles again. He ran inside, deeper into the science department, tentacles just behind him.

"Komui!" he yelled, cutting down another tentacle that had tried to grab him. More shrieked was heard.

"Kanda.." a voice called out. Kanda looked around trying to find the source. "Here.. up here.." the voice called out again.

Kanda looked up and saw Komui and some of the scientists, dangling with the tentacles wrapped around them.

Kanda growled. "Wait a sec, I'll get you out." he said and ready to slice the tentacles wrapped around their body but Komui stopped him.

"No! Don't. You'll just make it more mad and they'll just keep wrapped us more." he said.$

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Then?" he asked, jabbing a tentacle that had tried to wrapped around his leg.

"Find the source of the tentacle and killed it." Komui said.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows and growled out. "On it now." he raised his sword and sliced a tentacle, a shrieked echoed through the Black Order again. Kanda smirked. "This is gonna be easy." he said.

When he was about to go to the source of the voice he stopped and pointed his sword to Komui. "After this, you're next." he said and ran out of the science department.

Komui's face had paled and he gulped loudly.

* * *

Kanda looked around as he entered the basement. He had tried to follow the source of the shriek and ended up here. He gripped his Mugen tighter and walk in slowly. The place was dark with some sweet smell lingering in the air, some strange liquid covering the floor just like the last time he enter the place.

He took another step, his foot coiling against the wet floor, making some noise. A sudden jerk at his left leg, making him almost falling down. Almost. He looked down and saw a big tentacle had wrapped around his leg tightly.

Kanda glared and slice it. More shriek was heard. He smirked, suddenly a load of tentacles shot down at him. His smirk morphed into a grin and he jump, slicing every bit of tentacles that came to his way.

By the time he had sliced down load of tentacles, he was covered in those slimy sweet semen like liquid all over his body. When you cut down the tentacles, it didn't spray out blood, it sprayed out those liquid. The liquid had make Kanda kind of dizzy, his knees wobbled slightly, and his grip on Mugen loosened, but not enough to make him fall.

Kanda walked in deeper when another load of tentacles shot at him. This time, he was already exhausted and the effect of the liquid had come over him. He tried to dodge the tentacles, but not enough. He manage to slice one of them, but more replaced it. In no time, he was trapped, the tentacles had captured him, wrapping around his baody tightly. Mugen was taken from him when he got distracted, lying somewhere on the floor of the dark basement.

"Shit." Kanda growled out.

* * *

**A/N : Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Right, this is the final chapter of this fic. Thanks to all my reader, and thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. And for anyone who would like to see Kanda being an uke, sorry about it. I hate uke Kanda. In my opinion, everything in him scream seme to me.**

**Warning : OOC, graphic sex/rape scene**

* * *

Kanda struggled as tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping him down. He kicked the air, trying to loosen the tentacles when tentacles has started to crept up to his chest and neck, slithering on his body.

A huge tentacle had wrapped around his stomach, keeping him down even more. He growled in annoyence, struggling even more. He looked around, glaring hard into the darkness trying to find any faint glow from his sword. He was so absorbed in searching his sword he didn't notice some tentacles had slipped into his shirt, slowly creeping up his body and wrapped around his chest, brushing against his nipples.

He held back a groan when he felt the slight brush from the tentacles against his nipples. All the while, a tentacle crept up his head and pulled at his hair, making him growled in annoyence. The tentacle tugged harder, bringing Kanda's hair tie with it, making curtains of bluish black hair fall over Kanda's shoulder and back.

He growled again and struggled more but a tentacle had wrapped itself around his neck, closing his air pipe, tightening with every move he make.

When he was distracted with the tentacle suffocating him, another one had slipped into his pants, dangerously close to his private area. It move even closer to his cock and wrapped around it loosely, rubbing slightly. Kanda held back a groan when the rubbing had become faster and start to move closer to the tip.

A smaller one had make it's way into his pants too and start rubbing the tip of his cock, slipping into the slit on the top. Kanda jerk slightly at the sensation and he gritted his teeth.

When Kanda thought he could handle it, the tentacle between the slit of his cock spurt out some of it's liquid, bringing another new sensation for the raven haired man. He bit back a groan. Precum started to leaked out of the tip of his cock, mixturing with the liquid.

He opened his mouth, probably to yelled out some curse words when the tentacle around Kanda's neck decided to tightened again. His face paled from the lack of air and he trashed slightly, grasping for air. When he thought he was going to die, the tentacle loosened.

He take a huga gulp of air and panted. After a while, he regained his posture again and glare at the creature, the tentacles tightened even more.

The tentacles that previously had stop working began moving again. Rubbing his nipples and cock. He gritted his teeth again.

* * *

Allen sighed to himself for the fourth time. He had just finished his mission a while ago. Fortunately, no akuma was lurking near their HQ. Now he just had to report to Komui and gone back to sleep.

Allen stepped into the Black Order and strange smell hit his nose. His eyes widened when he recognize this smell.

"It can't be." he muttered and ran in faster. No one was in the hall, everything was empty. He began walk slowly, glancing around. He jumped when he heard a moan coming from not far where he stood.

"Umm... Hello? Anyone here?" he yelled out.

When he reached the science department, he didn't go in. He opened the door and just poked his head in, looking around. "Where is everyone?" he asked to himself and walk away from the lab, closing the door, not noticing a bundle of humans wrapped in tentacles moaning in pleasure and help far in the lab.

He looked around again, wandering around the HQ. He stopped when he was in front of the basement. The sweet smell seems to be more strong there. He gulped, remembering what had happened before and was about to turn around when he heard a purring sound come from the basement.

He stopped in his track, looking oddly at the dark room and another purring sound erupted from the room again. He gulped and actived his innocence, walking toward the dark room.

* * *

Kanda gritted his teeth even more when the tentacles rubbed his body faster. A tentacle had wrapped around his cock, shaking it and pulling it out of his pants.

He pulled the tentacles that wrapped around his limbs when suddenly all the tentacles stopped working although it still has a firm girp around his body. Kanda looked up, confused. The thing make a purring sound, like it was satisfied.

'Wait, purred? Is a tentacle monster could even purr?' Kanda thought to himself. 'Stupid Komui making stupid things.' he thought again.

He looked up again when the thing make another purring sound. He knitted his eyebrow. What the hell is the thing doing? If only he could reach his Mugen.

He perked up slightly when he heard a voice coming toward him. Sounds like someone is walking in here. He opened his mouth to warn the person when a tentacle closed around his mouth and tightened around his throath, preventing him from making a noise.

A noise stopped and he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the person. There stood Allen Walker, his innocence actived, his wide eyes looking at him. 'Great. Just great. Now the beansprout could see me being humiliated like this.' Kanda thought.

"Ka.. Kanda?" he said. Kanda tried to warn him but the tentacle squeeze his air pipe more.

The tentacles purred again and tentacles started to slithered toward Allen. 'What the fuck? It was happy because beansprout is here?' Kanda thought again.

"Wait a sec! I'll get you out!" he said and slashed one of the tentacles with his claws. The thing hissed and the tentacles movement started to get wild. It tightening it's hold around Kanda's neck and squeezed Kanda's dick so hard it's hurting him.

Kanda let out a gurgling sound, making Allen stopped. "Kanda!" he had finally noticed the tentacles around Kanda's neck and dick.

A tentacle slithered in front of Allen, making a gesture for Allen to step back. Allen stepped back immediately. He didn't want his lover to die now.

When Allen stepped back, the tentacle loosened slightly. The man in it's hold panted, the tentacles started to rubbed his dick again.

"Beansprout." he gasped out. "Get the hell out of here. I can handle this myself." he growled out.

"But.." Allen was cut off when a tentacle clamped around his mouth and ankle, pulling him up.

"Mmppphhh!" Allen struggled. More tentacles wrapped around him, creeping up to his face and chest.

"Beansprout!" Kanda shouted, worried.

Allen tried to used Crown Clown's cape to attack the thing but he can't. The tentacles had sprayed it's liquid into Allen's face and mouth. The liquid effect him just like before. All energy are sucked out of his body, his innocence deactived.

Allen trembled, remembering what had happened before. His body is limp, supported by the tentacles, arms above his head. His face was covered in the strange liquid and some leaked out of his mouth. The thing purred again, like it was enjoying spraying it's liquid all over Allen. The tentacles seems to hummed, vibrating against Allen and Kanda.

Kanda was about to yelled out Allen's name when the thing purred, the tentacles vibrating against his rock hard cock making him hissed in pleasure.

Allen eyes snapped open when he heard Kanda hissed. He struggled, trying to active his innocence but failed. All the while, he manage to kick one of the tentacles but another one replaced it and wrapped tighter.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted, his right arm stretched toward Kanda.

"Ghhh..." Kanda grunted, trying his best not to moan or groan, his eyes closed tightly.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted again. This time, the thing take it's opportunity. It slammed in a huge tentacle into Allen's mouth, directly shooting it's liquid into Allen's throat.

Allen male a gagging sound, making Kanda worried and wrenched his eyes open to see his lover. Allen's eyes seems to have rolled to the back of his head, his face covered in the liquid, mouth stretched open with a big tentacle in it, thrusting in and out, shooting tons of it's liquid. Tentacles wrapped around his body, some had slipped his pants and boxer off, leaving his shirt unbuttoned, all the while lots of them are rubbing his cock, nipples, neck and stomach.

Kanda jerk up, trying to help Allen but can't. The tentacles wrapped around him tighter while keep stroking his dick.

Kanda watched as more liquid are being sprayed to Allen, covering his body. He saw as it spread Allen's legs apart, a tentacle force open Allen's entrance, opening it apart far further than Kanda had before, giving him a good view of it.

Allen moaned, whatever in pain or pleasure, Kanda didn't know. All he could think about was the spread open ass in front of him.

"No... Kanda.. Don't look." Allen turned around slightly and moaned out as the tentacle pulled out of his mouth.

Kanda gulped. He couldn't look away.

"Ahh! Nyahhh! Ngghh.." Allen moaned out. A tentacle had slipped in his entrance, moving in slowly, searching for his prostate while lots of smaller tentacles spread his ass and legs more.

Kanda watched with wide eyes ass he saw the big tentacle sliding in and out of Allen's ass. He felt more blood rushing to his dick, making him even harder than before.

"Ahhh! Nahh... nyah... No! Kanda! Look.. away.." Allen gasp out, tugging hard at the tentacles that wrapped around his arm.

Kanda licked his lips, the tentacle had stroked him harder. A second tentacle enter Allen. It was smaller than the other one, but it fit in more deeper inside the boy.

Allen screamed. A tentacle forced it's way into the boy's mouth again. It keep spraying out the liquid into his throat, making the boy dizzy from the smell. The tentacle around his cock stroke harder.

When Allen thought he was about to cum the tentacles stopped moving, including the one on Kanda. Allen sighed in relief and frustation. He was so hard it was actually hurt.

Suddenly, the tentacles jerk him up on top of Kanda. His arms on top of his head, legs spread wide. His gaping entrance was just about an inch away from Kanda's hard cock. By then, the tentacles in his ass had slipped away, but not the one in his mouth.

He felt the tentacle around his arm loosened and he grabbed it in panic. No way. If he fall now, he would impale himself with Kanda's big cock. It would be really hurt.

He trembled, feeling the tentacle loosened even more. "Kan..da.." he said around the tentacle in his mouth. The thing purred again.

Kanda tried to move away. He didn't want to hurt his lover but the tentacle squeezed his throat again, making him choked, keeping him in place.

Allen grabbed the tentacle even tighter when the tentacle let go of his arm. "No..." he moaned out when suddenly a tentacle began stroking his cock again and the tentacle in his mouth began spraying it's liquid again. All of the action make Allen loose his energy again, his eyes blurred.

Without him noticing, his arm slipped off the tentacle and he fell down, impaling himself real hard with Kanda's cock. He screamed, Kanda hissed and the thing purred loudly.

Allen's arm fell to his side but was quickly grabbed by the tentacles again, positioning them on top of his head again.

"Nhh... Ahh.. Hhh.. Nahhh..." Allen mewled out around the tentacles in his mouth, still shooting out it's liquid, his eyes rolling back.

"Shit! Allen! You're okay?" Kanda shouted and gritted his teeth to prevent himself to groan out loud. Even though Allen was already being penetrated by two tentacles, he was still so tight and hot.

"Ahh..." the tentacles pulled Allen up by his arms and legs, letting Kanda see his cock sliding out until it reach it's tip and they let Allen fall again, making the boy screamed. The thing keep repeating the action, all the while making some kind of noise of approval.

"No! Stop! You're gonna make my stomach burst out!" Allen shouted, jerking away his mouth away from the tentacle.

The thing hummed again and repeated the action harder than before.

"Beansprout! Stop giving it strange ideas!" Kanda grunted out.

"Ahh!" Allen screamed and Kanda hissed again when a tentacle impale itself into Allen.

"No!" Allen shouted.

Kanda gritted his teeth. Allen's ass keep tightening around his cock and the tentacle, driving him crazy.

"Ahh... Nghh..."

Suddenly, the tentacle impale itself harder and deeper, bringing Kanda's cock with it. Allen feels like his stomach content will burst out any minute now.

"Ahh!" both the cock and tentacle hit his prostate at the same time, making him see stars and cum.

When he cum, the tentacle shoot another round of liquid into his mouth and ass. Kanda, feeling the tightening around his cock cum too like he had never before.

The tentacle keep shooting it's liquid into Allen, filling his gut until it's extended in unordinary way. Allen watch with dazed eyes as his stomach extended with the amount of liquid in it. He could see Kanda watching him too, eyes filled with worry.

His stomach keep extended until the pain become unbearable and the amount of liquid make him even dizzier. He blacked out.

Kanda shouted when Allen blacked out. "Allen! Wake up!" he shouted. All the while, the tentacle lift Allen up, slipping his cock out of Allen's ass.

'Fuck. That's tons of liquid in his stomach.' he thought. He could see his lover's stomach had become round from the amount of liquid in it.

The tentacles lift him up too so he could see Allen had already curled up on the floor, clutching his stomach. When the tentacle finally pulled out of his ass, tons of liquid poured out of his ass into his thigh and the already wet floor.

The thing make another purring sound, like it was satisfied. It's tentacle began to wrapped around Allen's limp body again and lift him up.

Kanda was being lifted up too, positioned above Allen. Just under Kanda, the unconcious Allen lay, legs spread really wide, his ass gaping wide. The tentacle began to stroke Kanda's cock again.

Kanda mentally prepared himself for another round, grittning his teeth in worry.

* * *

**A/N : the end. I feel kinda dizzy writing this. Tell me if you want me to write a sequel. I think it will be about Komui being rape too but not as hardcore as this one. I don't really like anyone being uke beside Allen. Allen is just so cute XD**

**Review? :)**


	7. sequel

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. And sorry, I have tried to write the lemon with Komui, but I just can't do it. I just re-watch Ojamajo Doremi and lost every motivation and idea to write lemons.**

**I know, from the last chapter you could see that I'm a sick person with sick perverted mind ^_^**

**I just had my birthday a while ago. Any idea how old I am? :D**

**Edit : I drew a picture based on this fanfic. I no good at drawing, that's for sure but for anyone interested, feel free to check it out :D xxseriouslyinjuredxx. deviantart #/d5ql2ba (Take out the space)**

* * *

Kanda grunted when the tentacles pushed him forward, his dick slammed into Allen's ass. The smaller boy flinched, his stomach has gone flat again when all of the liquid had poured out of his entrance.

Kanda gritted his teeth. He had to take this thing down now or else his beansprout will be hurt.

* * *

Komui gagged as a tentacle shot down it's liquid into his mouth.

'This is bad.. If I didn't do anything, Lenalee will be a victim too.' Komui thought. He scanned the room, searching for any possible weapon. He didn't want to destroy his own work, but if this keeps on his cute little sister will lose her virginity.

His shoulders dropped when he noticed that no possible weapons are present right now. The science department must have hid it in the basement.

'Nooo! What will happened to Lenalee?' he screamed inwardly.

* * *

A figure step inside the black order and sniffed the air. "Yuck, what is this smell." the figure said.

The lean figure take another step, her eyes caught a movement and she immediately jump toward it, smashing it with her feet.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow when she saw the tentacle beneath her boots. She poked it with her heels and crushed it again. 'Must be Komui.' she thought.

She sighed to herself. 'And I thought I could finally get some rest.' she thought to herself again.

"Well then, got some work to do." she said, flexing her arms.

* * *

Lenalee squealed once again, clutching the photos in her hands.

"Good thing I finished the mission ealry!" she said, looking at the pictures.

"Lenalee.." Allen said from behind her.

"Yes?" she asked, smilling sweetly.

"Uuh.. Can you throw away those pictures?" Allen said, beside him Kanda was gripping his Mugen tightly.

"No way! I love this pictures! If only I got home earlier!" she said, gripping the photos tighter. On the photos was.. well, you know what. I didn't need to describe it..

Lenalee looked at the pictures again and giggled. Kanda gripped his Mugen tighter. Allen looked at him and silent aggrement passed though them.

* * *

Allen and Kanda sneaked into Lenalee's room and closed the door quietly.

Allen scanned the room, searching for any possible threat in the room. He sighed when he saw nothing dangerous and stepped in deeper.

He looked around and his eyes landed on a stack of photos on top of the desk. He grinned and walk toward the desk, snatching the photos. "Kanda, I got the photos." he turned toward his lover.

"Ehh?" his eyes widened when he saw Kanda had been wrapped around the same tentacles he just saw yeseterday.

"Ghhh.. Beansprout." Kanda grunted out.

Allen reached forward to grabbed Kanda but another bunch of tentacles shot toward him and wrapped around his body.

'Shit..' Allen thought.

Behind the bathroom door, Lenalee stood holding a jar with slimmy substance in it and a camera in her hands. She grinned evily. "Rape time begin." she said.


End file.
